With Just A Bit Of Magic ON HOLD FOR EDITING
by AniuKiba
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if someone had told Bakura who really ordered the massacre of Kul Elna? Would he have survived? Well, let's see if Viro can save him With Just A Bit Of Magic. Thief King BakuraXOC. Viro is a girl btw.     ON HOLD FOR EDITING AND POSSIBLE COMPLETION!
1. The Thief's Kindness

The Thief's Kindness

"My Lord, look up ahead. Someone's laying in the road!"

Bakura, the infamous Thief King, rolled his eyes. "And you had to tell me this why?" he asked, sounding bored and annoyed. The young man that rode beside him sighed, feeling exasperated.

"They might need help."

"Yes, because _we_ have so much to offer them." Bakura replied sarcastically.

"You know very well that we have more than enough supplies to sustain a small army." the young man shot back. Bakura sighed loudly and ran his hand over his face.

"Fine, but you're going to carry them." he agreed indignantly.

At that, the young man urged his horse forward and raced off toward the small lump in the road. Bakura watched as the man's form jumped off of the horse, picked up the person, and tossed them over the horse. He was beside Bakura moments later.

"Dead?" he asked, not bothering to look at the lifeless form.

"No, but she will be soon. She needs water." Bakura twitched when he heard 'she'. He slowly turned to look at the girl, hoping not to see what he knew he probably would.

Her face was covered in bruises and cuts. Her jaw looked broken and blood caked her face from a damaged but unbroken nose. The rest of her was wrapped in something that looked suspiciously like a blanket she'd turned into clothing.

"She's a slave." Bakura stated flatly. The other man shook his head, earning a quirked eyebrow from Bakura.

"Look at her hands. She's never done the work of a slave." The man was right. Bakura reached over and ran his fingertips over the girl's palm.

"Like silk." he muttered, also noting that she was incredibly pale. He reached over and retrieved his water from the bag at his side. The other man propped her head up as Bakura carefully poured small amounts into her mouth. She swallowed, but beyond that, gave no response or sign of life.

"We're almost to the hideout, give her to me." Bakura ordered, guiding his horse closer to the other. The man gave him a questioning look, but helped his lord pull the girl onto his lap.

She slumped forward and would have fallen if not for Bakura wrapping an arm around her chest and pulling her against him. The subordinate allowed the sides of his mouth to curl just slightly at seeing his ruthless master be so gentle with the girl.

Her head lolled to the side and rolled to rest on Bakura's collarbone. He unconsciously pulled her closer to him and shifted back on the horse to give her more room. Her breathing was shallow and labored, so Bakura loosened his grip on her. He suspected that if someone had beaten her face so badly, the rest of her was just as likely to be broken.

"Let's get moving. The sun is getting hotter by the second." he noted and urged his horse into a gallop. The other man quickly followed suit.

* * *

**Edited: 8/21/2012**

**A/N: I didn't do much to this chapter except fix some grammatical errors or change around the wording.**


	2. Sleeping Victim & Restless Thief

Sleeping Victim & Restless Thief

"My Lord, there's not much more I can do for her. I've set the broken bones and she's not bleeding internally, which is a miracle. The rest is up to her." The old doctor looked over at his patient and shook his head. "What could bring someone to do something like that." He wondered aloud as he walked away.

Bakura sighed and leaned back in his chair. Normally, he would be content to sit in this room, where all of his treasures were held, and revel in the fact he'd stolen everything there.

Now though, all he wanted to do was sit in the very next room. It was un-extraordinary, with grey stone walls, a plain bed and a few inexpensive bits of furniture, but it wasn't the room that drew him so strongly. It was the inhabitant, the young, broken girl he'd brought back only an hour or so earlier.

She couldn't have been more than one or two years younger than Bakura, but she looked so small and fragile; like glass.

With nine ribs, her right ankle and left wrist broken, along with her jaw, the image of a sheepskin sack filled with shards of crystal came to Bakura's mind, causing him to get up and start pacing.

Not an hour later, he stepped out of his room and peeked in on the girl. Her room was finally empty of the medical team and peaceful at last. He heard her whimper softly and stepped in, walking toward her slowly.

She'd been bathed and redressed in what looked suspiciously like some of his personal wardrobe. The dirt and blood had been removed from her face, which made the bruising even more obvious. He reached out a tentative hand and touched her cheek softly.

He'd never seen anyone like her before. Her skin that remained unmarked was the color of cream, giving her a sort of glow in the dim room. Her hair was also a certain rarity, being the color of spun gold.

Bakura sat on the edge of the bed and watched her as she slept, wishing she'd wake up and tell him who she was. It was very intriguing to find someone that looked as she did in the middle of the desert, beaten and left for dead. Surely, she had value to someone.

He stayed there for what seemed like mere minutes to him, until someone came in to bring her water.

"She should drink this." the boy said timidly, holding out a goblet of water. Bakura took it and sniffed it, noting the slight scent it had.

"What's in this?" he questioned the frightened boy.

"It's a herb my family used. It's supposed to make the healing go faster." he explained, a small smile breaking onto his face. Bakura nodded and lifted the girl's head up so she could drink.

"What's your name, boy?" he asked as he fed her small sips of water.

"Asa, sir." he replied.

"Asa." He tried the name and nodded. "A good name." He beckoned for the child to come closer.

"I want to watch over her for me, alright?" Asa's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Me sir? But, I'm just a servant child." Bakura nodded.

"Exactly. You hold no dark desires that this girl could fulfill. She is safer with you than any of the grown men here." Bakura reached over and ruffled the boy's shaggy black hair. "And besides, you're much less intimidating for someone to wake up to." he said with a smirk.

With that, he got up and went to wander the halls of his underground palace, leaving the girl and Asa alone.

"Hello miss. I know you're asleep, but I don't really get to talk to anyone. My name's Asa." the boy said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He watched her for a long while. She looked like she was dead, except for the slight but steady rise and fall of her chest.

He reached out and touched her hair, fascinated by its color. Living in the Thief King's palace, he'd seen more than his share of gold over the past three years, but none of it compared to the beauty of this girl's hair. It shimmered wildly in the flickering candle light. It reminded him of being in Bakura's treasure room.

"Why would someone hurt you like this?" Asa asked quietly, propping her head up to give her more water.

Meanwhile, in the darkness of his own bedroom, Bakura was unable to sleep. He'd been riding for the past two days and was exhausted, but sleep eluded him.

"Damn girl." he growled. "She just had to be there, half dead and helpless." He covered his face with a hand, sighing. It annoyed him to no end that the infamous Thief King held such compassion for the abused. What was worse, he couldn't get her face out of his head.

What had she done to invoke such a wrathful punishment? She wasn't a slave, which made it all the more confusing. Perhaps a concubine? That would make sense. She'd obviously lived an easy life before now, having no calluses on her hands or feet. And she was far more pale than he'd ever seen, suggesting that she wasn't allowed into the sun often. All of his questions would have to wait though, and he hated waiting.

* * *

**Edited: 8/21/2012**

**A/N: I didn't do much to this chapter either. Expect slightly more drastic changes in the future.**


	3. Silence & Frustration

Silence & Frustration

The old doctor pulled back the sheets over the girl and inspected her ribcage. It had not been as bad as he thought; there were no broken ribs - just fractures. Her breathing was slow and steady and her heart was beating at a regular pace.

Even thought now she looked like she would survive, the old man knew that there had to be special magic at work here. No human could have survived those injuries in the desert. She should have passed on quite some time before the Thief King had found her.

"I don't know what god took pity upon you, young lady, but you should feel very blessed to be alive." He told her quietly. She groaned and began to stir.

"My lord, the young lady is showing signs of waking." The doctor called to the next room.

Bakura sat up and stretched. He'd been lying there longer than he thought. He made his way to the girl's room.

"How is she?" he asked Asa, who was standing between Bakura and the girl. The doctor was gone, which wasn't something he minded in the least.

"She's awake, but she hasn't said a word." the boy said in a worried tone. Bakura walked closer and his lavender eyes met the most beautiful blue they'd ever seen. It reminded him of the blue that only the Egyptian royalty was allowed to wear.

"I found you in the road. I brought you here and had you tended to." he explained as gently as his voice would allow. He still sounded as intimidating as he looked, which was usually a good thing.

She opened her mouth, as if to say something, and winced.

"Your jaw is fractured. It's not bad though, so you should be able to talk soon, with little difficulty."

"Vi-." she managed to ground out. He stepped closer and Asa helped her sit up, piling pillows behind her.

"Viro." she finally managed in a weak voice..

"Your name is Viro?" Asa asked. She nodded.

Bakura came closer and lifted her face up, revealing her neck. There were dark bruises, indicating that someone had tried to strangle her. His eyes, gentle the moment before, now seared with anger. How dare someone do this to such a beauty?

"Can you tell me who did this to you?" he asked, plotting a terrible demise for the person responsible. She shook her head.

"Can't remember." she rasped

"Give yourself time to heal. Then you might remember." Asa urged, holding out a goblet of water and herbs. She sniffed it and shook her head.

"They'll help you heal." Bakura explained. She gave him a distrusting look. He rolled his eyes.

"If I wanted to do something to you, I wouldn't need to drug you, girl." He was right. She was in no condition to even speak, so wasting drugs on her would be pointless. She shrugged and took a sip. It tasted awful, but she kept drinking, due to the 'I'll make you drink it' look that Bakura was giving her.

"Why?" she managed after finishing the goblet's contents.

"Why what?" Asa asked, giving her the curious child look.

"Why help me?"

Bakura sat on the end of the bed. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

She gave him a look that basically said 'duh'. He knew very well why someone wouldn't have helped her. To most people like him, an injured person was just a waste of resources.

"I wanted to. I'm not so high and mighty as to think I'm better than anyone." The last sentence came out in a growl and his gaze became distant, like his mind was somewhere far from his body.

Viro reached her bandaged hand toward him, resting it on his. He tensed and jerked away, not used to the touch of another, and looked into her eyes for an explanation. He was met with concern. It unnerved him; to have someone as injured as her worrying about him. He stood up and walked toward the door.

"Rest." was his only command as he left the room.

* * *

**Edited: 8/21/2012**


	4. Shadow Games & Threats

Shadow Games & Threats

Three weeks had passed since Bakura brought Viro into his subterranean palace. He had stayed away from her for the most part, but couldn't help but look in on her sometimes. He usually made it in time for her to still be asleep, but today, his luck ran out. As he stepped into the room, he found Viro sitting up and having a lively conversation with Asa.

"Hello Bakura." she greeted him cheerfully.

"You're doing better, I see." he noted and pulled a chair to the edge of her bed. He'd been caught, so why not stay and talk for a bit.

"Yes. It's still a bit hard to eat though."

"Not surprising." he noted, giving her a once over. From what he could tell, she was healing perfectly and a bit unnaturally fast.

"Viro was telling me about Shadow Games." Asa said happily, causing Bakura's head to snap in his direction. The boy cowered a bit and moved closer to Viro for protection. Bakura's wrath was not something to be the object of.

"What do you know of Shadow Games, Viro?" he asked darkly, turning his attention back to her. She grimaced.

"Quite a bit, actually."

"And how would you know such things?" he asked, the greedy tone in his voice not overlooked by Viro.

"One learns things in my trade." she replied, being cryptic, something Bakura despised.

"And what trade would that be?" he asked, slight annoyance lacing his words. Viro sighed.

"Like I would tell you. How do you think I ended up like this in the first place?" she snapped, sounding harsher than she'd expected. Bakura looked like he'd been slapped. No one talked to the King of Thieves like that and expected to survive. A vicious look appeared on his face and he reached toward Viro, taking her throat gently in his hand.

"You will tell me what I want to know girl, or you will live to regret it." he whispered menacingly.

By now, Asa had fled the room, knowing Bakura would not think a child welcome at such a time and not really wanting to watch him kill Viro.

"I am a sorceress. Now release me Thief King or _you_ live to will regret it." she said coldly. Satisfied with her answer, though not afraid of her threat, he released her.

"That would explain a lot. Curse someone you weren't supposed to?" Bakura asked mockingly.

"No. I threatened to tell the Pharaoh the truth about the Millennium Items. Apparently, such a threat was not taken kindly to." she replied, taking in the look on Bakura's face. It was a mix of shock, sadness, horror and most of all, rage.

"I can remember now. And as I suspected, you're a survivor of Kul Elna." His hand was at her throat once again, though a far less gentle grip.

"How would you know that?"

"Your hair. No one else in the whole of Egypt has snow white hair like the thieves of Kul Elna." She explained. "You know, perhaps you should hear what I have to tell Pharaoh."

"I was there. I saw everything. You know nothing of what happened there." he snarled. She quirked an eyebrow, though she did her best not to shorten her own life.

"That's not what I mean Bakura. Not only does the young Pharaoh not know what was done to create the Items, but his father was also unaware." she explained, earning a scoff from the thief.

"He knew very well what was needed to create them." he growled menacingly, slightly tightening his grip on her throat. Viro sighed and wrapped her unbroken hand around his wrist.

"Let go." she said softly, feeling the sorrow and pain radiating off of him. He didn't release her, but his grip did loosen.

"I want to show you something Bakura, but I will need your help." she told him. He looked into her eyes, questioningly and angry.

"No." he said flatly.

"Don't you want to know who really caused the massacre of your family?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

"I know already." he snapped and released her. "And unless you wish to die, do not mention this to me again." he said coldly and stormed out of her room.

* * *

**Edited: 8/21/2012**


	5. A Letter & A Magic Ball

A Letter & A Magic Ball

"You can walk!" Asa cried cheerfully as Viro took another step toward the door. Her legs had been weakened by laying in bed for almost 5 weeks now and she was tired of just taking up space.

"I wouldn't call that walking, but she's getting there." Bakura noted, a bit distracted by the scroll he held in his hands. It was something important for sure, holding the Pharaoh's seal, but he couldn't for the life of him read it.

He'd stolen it from a royal messenger he'd come across on return from one of his tomb raids. Anything to screw with the Pharaoh was something he considered a fulfilling activity. His level of distraction peaked Viro's interest and she hobbled over to him. She peeked over his shoulder and read aloud.

_"My dearest Kisara, I will come to see you soon. At the moment, I am looking into something for Atem and am unable to get a break. All my love, Seto." _Bakura jumped, having not noticed her until she spoke.

"I knew he was lying when he said he was a celibate priest." She muttered. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"This is a… Love letter?" he asked, not amused that he'd intercepted something totally useless. Viro nodded.

"From High Priest Seto." she noted.

"Wait, you know him?" Bakura finally caught on. Viro shrugged.

"Sort of. Priest Mahado was my teacher, but on the occasion he wasn't able to teach me, Priest Seto would look after Mana and I." she explained.

"Your teacher? Of what?" Asa questioned.

"Magic, of course." she laughed. Once again, Bakura's curiosity was roused.

"You said you were a sorceress. I've never heard of a High Priest teaching a sorceress."

"I'm also a priestess at the temple of Anubis, but I have always had strange abilities, so I was taken on as a student."

"Your on good terms with this priest then?" he asked, not caring to hide the interest in his voice. Viro shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Since I was last there, I'm sure he's been convinced that I'm a traitor. He was probably the first one Priest Akhenaden deceived." she explained, sitting on the floor and looking depressed. An awkward and uneasy silence descended over the room.

"You know magic?" Asa blurted, causing both Viro and Bakura to jump. His eyes were wide with amazement. Bakura gave her a 'took him long enough' look and she giggled.

"I do. Would you like to see some?" she asked, standing up slowly. Bakura stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her off her feet and setting her back down.

"You looked like you were going to fall on your face." he noted, giving her an expectant look.

"Alright. I'll need a bowl of water though." she told Asa, who jumped up and raced off to get what she asked for.

"You'll stay and watch, right?" she asked hopefully. Bakura shrugged.

"I may as well. I've nothing better to do." he replied, sounding bored.

"Oh, such enthusiasm. You might just die if you get any more excited." she said sarcastically just as Asa returned with a huge bowl of water. She sat back on the floor and beckoned for the other two to join her.

"Asa, have you ever seen the Pharaoh's palace?" she asked, setting the bowl squarely in front of her. The boy shook his head and watched as she passed her hands over the bowl.

"Great Isis, goddess of vision. Let me see what cannot be seen." Suddenly, the water began to shimmer and pulsate. Viro stuck her hands into the water and drew it up, forming it into a liquid crystal ball. She removed her hands from it and it hovered before the three. Asa was amazed as the clear fluid began to change colors and morph into the shape of a massive building.

"That really is the Pharaoh's palace." Bakura gasped, staring at it in awe.

"Look closer. It's more than just am image." Viro pointed to the area around the palace. People walked about and attended to their lives as if nothing was happening. She sent the image surging forward, to the gates of the palace. They could see the guards standing by the entrance, having what seemed to be a lively conversation.

"Want to go inside?" Viro asked Asa. He nodded, in total awe of her. The image surged again and became an image of a large room. There was a throne at the far end and it seemed to be a massive arena of some kind.

"The Pharaoh's throne room." she explained, pointing at the throne.

"I wonder where Atem is." A moment later, the image surged to a place outside.

"I should have known." she laughed. There were three people in the image. One appeared to be a priest, while the others were two young teens.

"He's with Mana and Priest Mahado. Asa, you see that boy right there?" The boy nodded.

"That is Pharaoh Atem, most likely hiding from Priest Seto or his advisor, Akhenaden." Asa's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Bakura exhibited a mildly shocked look, but did his best to hide it.

"He's so young!" Asa exclaimed. Viro nodded and smiled.

"Yes, he is. It really makes you wonder why some people resent the Pharaoh so much. Look at him. He's just like us." she explained. Asa nodded. The ball of water wavered and went back to being clear.

"That's a lot more tiring than I remembered it being." she said, setting the water back in the bowl. "It was just a scrying spell. They're relatively easy to do, even for those with very little magical talent."

"I've never seen one quite like that though." Bakura prodded.

"That's because normally, the water stays in the bowl. I just like it to look cooler." She admitted.

"That was amazing Viro!" Asa said and hugged her, taking care not to hurt her. She patted his head.

"It's only mid morning now. If I'm not too tired later, I'll show you what happens at a Pharaoh's dinner. Atem is a very mischievous child when it comes to dinner. He's provoked many a food fight."

* * *

**Edited: 8/21/2012**


	6. Sandstorms & Spirits

Sandstorms & Spirits

"No, Bakura, you're not going!" Viro growled, wrapping her arms tightly around the Thief King's waist.

"Why the hell not? It's just a sandstorm! Let go of me you crazy girl." he ordered. He was ignored.

"No, it's not! If you go out in that, you'll die!" she yelled, being dragged down the hall by the obviously stronger man.

In the six months Viro had lived with Bakura, they had become close. Well, close enough that she could now get away with such behavior and not get reprimanded for it.

"I will do no such thing. Now let go or be dragged along with me!" he yelled back. To anyone but the two of them, it would have been a terrifying situation to be in. Bakura was panting and his face was beginning to turn red. Meanwhile, Viro clung tightly to his waist and proved all his attempts at getting her off futile.

"You wouldn't dare." she hissed. He smirked evilly.

"Oh? I wouldn't, eh?" he asked, continuing his march toward the stables near the entrance to the caves. Realizing that he really would, Viro did the first thing that came to mind. She opened her mouth and bit down on his side, just above his hip. She didn't get the reaction she'd expected, but it stopped him none the less.

First, his knees buckled and he collapsed onto them, placing Viro on her back between his legs. Second, he didn't yelp from the bite, but instead bit his lip and stifled a soft moan. Finally, he totally forgot what he'd been trying to do and became totally focused on the girl lying beneath him. He put his hands on floor, causing her to let him go with both her teeth and arms. She stared up into his eyes as he stared down into hers.

"Bakura?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he replied, his voice sounding a bit huskier than usual.

"Did I hurt you?" She was genuinely concerned. She pushed back his robe, revealing a well tanned stomach, and ran her fingers over the red and slowly swelling bite mark. He shuddered at the touch, leaning into it.

This sparked curiosity in Viro, as she wasn't totally familiar with the reason for his reactions. She ran her fingers over the well toned muscles of his stomach and chest as he sighed softly and arched into the touch. There were warm, tingling sensations running through his whole body. It was something he'd never experienced before, his whole life having been about revenge and fear. He liked his new feeling and yearned for more of it.

Viro was beginning to feel something very similar, but it radiated from her chest and spread like wild fire through her body. She reached up to touch Bakura's face, running her fingertips over his scar. Only then did she realize how close their faces were. She could feel his shallow breaths on her lips and smell his distinct scent. He smelled of the desert sands, the sun and gold dust. Gold was the faintest but most distinct scent he had. It was an intoxicating to her.

Bakura lowered his face next to her and nestled his face into her soft hair. He too had become intoxicated. She smelled of Nile air, water and vanilla. He brushed his lips across her neck, causing her to sigh softly.

The moment was lost though, due to the sound of feet running toward them and voices. Always the one to expect an attack, Bakura quickly wrapped an arm around Viro's waist and pulled them both up off the floor, ducking into a small alcove in the tunnel. It was barely big enough for the two of them and they were pressed against each other. Viro was facing the wall and being pushed against it by Bakura's body. He was facing Viro and still had his arm around her.

They soon realized it had been the rest of his raiding party that they had heard. The sandstorm Viro had predicted had hit with all of its ferocity.

"I told you it would be bad." she said triumphantly as Bakura pushed her gently out into the corridor. He rolled his eyes.

"You're going to have to teach me how you knew that some day." he replied, ignoring her 'I told you so' tone. She chuckled.

"I just scryed for your future, just like the time I showed you and Asa the Pharaoh's palace." she explained.

"So, you can see when I'll die, and stop it from happening?" he asked, walking with her back to their rooms. She nodded.

"Pretty much, yeah. Why?" she asked.

"That's great! Do you know what this means?" he asked, excited.

"I'm sure it can't be anything good, with that look you've got on your face."

"With your help, I can defeat the Pharaoh and retrieve the Millennium Items!" Viro stopped in her tracks. Atem was her friend. She was loyal to him. Surely Bakura was joking.

"What?" she asked, hoping she'd heard him wrong.

"Don't you understand? I can finally get revenge for the Kul Elna massacre!" he said, hope glittering in his eyes.

"Why the Pharaoh? He was just a small child when that happened. How is he to blame?" She was quite upset that Bakura would think she would help him bring harm to Atem.

"It was his father's fault Viro. He's guilty by relation." Bakura explained, looking at her like she was the crazy one. She looked horrified. He stepped in front of her and gripped her shoulders, staring into her eyes, pleading with her to understand.

"Viro, the spirits of Kul Elna won't be able to rest until the one responsible for their deaths suffers. It's my job to make sure that happens." he explained.

"The spirits?" she asked slowly. Bakura nodded.

"Let me show you." he said, taking her hand and leading her into the depths of his underground palace.

* * *

**Edited: 8/21/2012**


	7. Kul Elna & Secrets Revealed

Kul Elna & Secrets Revealed

Bakura dragged Viro through tunnel after tunnel, each one more stuffy and dark than the last. Her feet barely touched the ground at the pace he was taking her.

"Slow down, you're going to make me fall." It was a daunting thought, since this tunnel seemed longer than all the others and had a very noticeable downhill slant. He did slow down, but just barely. He seemed to get more and more anxious as they got closer to where they were going.

She began to see a flickering light ahead of them, which soon became candles. At first, she only saw a few, but they quickly multiplied into thousands as the tunnel curved and came into a large room. Bakura stopped dead and looked around nervously.

"Stay here and don't move until I come for you." he whispered. It was an order backed by… Fear? Yes, that had to be the look in his eyes. It was so foreign to his features though, that it had taken Viro until Bakura disappeared to recognize it. If Bakura was afraid, she wasn't sure if she really wanted the see what he was going to show her.

Then, Bakura was back, taking her hand and leading her into another room. This one had more candles that all seemed by surround a massive stone tablet.

"The tablet of the Millennium Items." she gasped. Realizing where she was, an uneasy feeling came over, but her curiosity outweighed it. She stepped forward and reached out to touch the great tablet only to have her hand seized by Bakura and be pulled closer to him.

"Don't touch it. You'll anger them." he hissed.

He was too late. Her fingers had just brushed the stone, but that was enough. The disembodied spirits of Kul Elna began to appear all around them. They all looked identical as the transparent heads floated around Bakura and Viro.

"Bes, protect us." she gasped, calling on the Egyptian gods for safety. The spirits began to swirl angrily around the room.

"Stop! She is not for you!" Bakura yelled over the unnatural wind and howling they were creating.

"Spirits of Kul Elna! Please stop! I am here to help you." Viro pleaded. They began to slow, but refused to stop. Bakura gave her a strange look.

"They want you hear your proposition." he said quietly. Viro took a deep breath and began.

"I am a sorceress. I was taught by High Priest Mahado. He and I alone know who truly ordered your murders. I am here to help you find peace, but before I can, you must do something." Bakura eyed her, torn between anger and curiosity. Who was she to ask favors of the spirits?

"They are debating. Some are demanding to kill you as that priest's apprentice. Others want to hear what you have to say." Bakura explained, pulling her closer to him. The spirits noticed his protective act and began to settle.

"Tell them what you want." he whispered.

"You must pass on once the man who ordered your deaths is killed. And…" she paused and glanced up into Bakura's eyes. She could see the madness in his eyes that had always been there. She knew it was his connection to the spirits that caused it and made it worse with each passing day.

"You must release Bakura." There were numerous reactions to this final order. The spirits began to swirl angrily and howl menacingly again. Bakura whirled her around to face him and searched her eyes for her meaning. He was unaware that he was connected to the spirits. Finally, the spirits attacked her.

Her vision began to fade and it became nearly impossible to breathe. There seemed to be a crushing weight on her chest as the spirits tried to force themselves into her body and steal her soul. She could feel Bakura's arms around her, futilely trying to protect her and hear him begging the spirits to stop.

"You cannot have her! Stop! Please stop!" he screamed into the wind, his voice stolen before it could be heard. Suddenly, the whole room began to shake and heat up. Bakura, thinking it was the spirit's doing, pulled Viro to the floor and covered her body with his own, trying to block the spirits attacks.

"**YOU DARE TO ATTACK THE DAUGHTER OF ANUBIS**?" a loud voice boomed, shaking the room. Candles fell and hot wax sprayed across the floor. The spirits stopped their attack immediately and dissipated. Viro heard what sounded like 'Keep him' come from the final sprit as it returned to the massive tablet. She looked up at Bakura to see that he was frozen. Something glowing near the edge of the room caught her eye and she wriggled out of his tight grip. She walked slowly toward it and soon realized that it was a shrine to the god Anubis. The statue's ruby eyes were glowing red.

"My Lord Anubis?" she whispered, her voice trembling.

"Yes, my child." a voice from the statue replied. It was the same booming voice from a moment ago, but the ferocity and volume was gone. She reached out and touched the face of the small statue. It was warm, like flesh.

"That boy is no longer connected to the spirits. You have saved him from an early trip to Ammut." the statue told her.

"I don't understand. Why did you intervene, great god?" she asked timidly. The voice laughed. It was a deep, thunder like sound, but comforting at the same time.

"You were not found at the base of my great statue in the temple in Asyut for no reason. I created you from my own flesh and blood. You are my only daughter." the god explained to her. Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Is that why I surpassed everyone in the ways of magic?" she asked.

"Yes. But I did not come to speak about that. I have foreseen your death and, though I am not permitted, must warn you of it." He went on to explain that if she was to remain with Bakura, she would die because of his insane obsession with revenge.

"I am sorry father, but I can't abandon him. He saved my life. I owe him a great debt and I must repay it." she explained.

"I understand. Know that if you are to die, you will be spared Ammut's jaws for your pure heart and loyalty." The statue's eyes suddenly stopped glowing and the room went cold once again. Behind her, Bakura unfroze and collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. She ran to his side and turned him onto his back. His skin was an unnatural pale shade and his bangs were stuck to his forehead with sweat.

"Bakura, wake up." she said quietly, shaking him gently. There was no way she would be able to pick him up. She was still much weaker than she would have liked. Luckily for her, Bakura was beginning to recover. He groaned.

"Something hit my head?" he asked, holding his head between his hands.

"You don't remember?" He shook his head and regretted it instantly. It made the pain worse and everything was spinning.

"You passed out because of the spirits. They only stopped because they were hurting you." she lied. It was better if Bakura wasn't told about what had really transpired.

"I shouldn't have brought you down here." he growled, suddenly turning hostile.

"You made them angry. They'll demand more sacrifices now." Hr grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her up off the ground as he rose. She whimpered, but said nothing. By now, she'd realized that Bakura wouldn't be calmed by words and they just made matters worse. He dragged her back down the endless and dark halls until they were back at her room.

"Stay." he ordered and stormed off, wishing he'd had a door to slam in her face.

* * *

**Edited: 8/21/2012**


	8. Phantom Jackals & Missing Friend

Phantom Jackals & Missing Friends

Viro walked around the dark halls, wandering aimlessly. Her only light, a small candle, had burned out at least an hour ago, but she refused to turn back. Her hand found its way to her cheek and felt the swelling already beginning. Her lip was cut, but it had stopped bleeding by now.

"Bastard." she hissed into the darkness. She and Bakura had gotten into a violent quarrel, ending when he slapped her and stormed out into the desert. Asa had been there and tried to help her, but she kindly declined his help, picked up a candle and started walking.

That was four hours ago. By now, she was hopelessly lost in the maze like cave system. She'd been extremely upset by his hitting her. In the nine months she'd known him, he'd never raised a hand to anyone. Why did he have to snap with her? All she'd been trying to do was keep him from leaving the palace.

_ "Something terrible will happen if you go Bakura." she'd warned._

_ "You say that most of the times I want to go out. I'm sick of it. I was doing just fine before I found you." he'd snapped. She'd grabbed his wrist, twisted it and pulled him back. He'd whirled on her and slapped her._

"I'm going to regret this." Bakura sighed as he got up from the edge of a cliff overlooking the desert. He'd been sitting there for the last four hours, trying to justify slapping Viro. He'd finally come to the conclusion that, as much as he hated to admit it, he'd been wrong.

Not a second after he'd walked into her room, a small form crashed into his legs and attached it's self.

"Asa?" he questioned. Two large green eyes stared up at him, suddenly terrified. Bakura sighed.

"Where's is she?" he asked, earning only tears from Asa. The boy stared up at him, his eyes reflecting the same question that had just been asked.

"Don't tell me she wandered off in the halls." he groaned. Asa only nodded and pointed in the direction she took. Bakura ruffled his hair.

"I'll go get her. Stop crying and find something to eat." Bakura walked down the hall and took a few turns until he was at the end of where he'd made Viro memorize. Luckily, she had decided to take one of the rarely traveled paths, leaving a trail of foot prints in the thin layer of dust that covered the floor. He descended into the dark depths of his home.

Two hours later and he still hadn't found her. By now, she'd been lost for over six hours, which would have explained why her trail was leading him in circles. She must have been really lost to make a trail like this one.

"Ba-ku-ra." whispered a voice from the darkness.

"Viro?" he called to the voice. A child's laugh echoed through the corridor.

"Ba-ku-ra! Come here Thief King." the voice spoke again. Now he could tell that it wasn't Viro calling to him.

"Who's there? Show yourself." he ordered. A pair of glowing red eyes appeared out of the darkness.

"Follow me Ba-ku-ra. Follow me and find her." the creature behind the glowing eyes whispered in a deep, growling voice, no longer sounding like a child. A jackal's head outlined the glowing eyes as it turned and walk away from Bakura. He followed carefully, his hand never leaving his sword at his side.

Meanwhile, in the Pharaoh's palace, a messenger was dejectedly reporting to Akhenaden.

"We have still found no sign of her." he said meekly to the obviously angry advisor.

"She could **not** have survived that much injury _and_ the desert. She **must** be dead. Tell the soldiers to look harder!" he snapped, waving the messenger from his presence. It had been at least nine months since the young sorceress had been beaten and escaped half dead. He paced back and forth in his study, cursing the soldier's incompetence. His anger was interrupted by High Priest Seto arriving in his room. The man was panting and bracing his hands on his knees.

"Where is Priest Mahado? I won't take this abuse anymore." he panted.

"I believe he's with the Pharaoh. What are you talking about?" Seto shook his head.

"Oh no, he's not. Atem and Mana are at their tricks again and refuse to sit still for their lessons. They just assaulted me by tripping me into one of the fountains." he complained. His robes were dripping and his headdress was mysteriously absent. His hair was soaked, dripping and stuck to his face. All in all, he looked ridiculous and quite funny. This fact was accented by the laughter heard from the hall behind him.

"Forget to undress before taking a swim, eh Seto?" Priest Mahado asked, walking up beside him. Seto, resisting the urge to beat the man to death with his Millennium Rod, glared indignantly at him.

"You're students are _demons_. I am **not** taking over for you anymore." he snapped, pushing his dripping hair out of his face. They looked very much like two quarrelling brothers.

Two heads popped out from behind Mahado and stuck their tongues out at Seto. Atem and Mana laughed and started to race off to wreak more havoc. They were stopped by Mahado, who grabbed onto the backs of their shirts.

"Where do you two think you're going? You have lessons now." he informed them in a superior tone. They looked at each other and sighed.

"Why can't Viro take over for the day? She's fun." Mana asked. She looked at Atem, who shook his head in a 'shut up, he'll get mad' sort of way. Mahado released them and sighed.

"Go play. We'll pick up your studies tomorrow." They ran off, laughing and plotting. Seto rested his hand on Mahado's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"You haven't told her?" he asked.

"How can I tell her when I myself don't believe that Viro is a traitor?" Akhenaden twitched at the mention of her name.

"But she is a traitor. I heard her lies myself." he said smoothly. Neither man would question his word. As expected, they both nodded and excused themselves. When out of earshot, Mahado turned to Seto.

"Do you really believe she would go against Atem?" he asked. Seto stopped and sighed.

"No, but we don't have any proof that she didn't either." he explained. Though she'd always been a bit annoying and asked too many questions, Seto had taken a liking to the girl.

"She just disappeared too. Wouldn't a criminal have done something by now? And if she was caught, she should have been brought before the Pharaoh. It doesn't make any sense." Mahado complained.

"You're right, but until she's found, there's nothing we can do." Seto put his hand on his friends shoulder and sighed. Mahado looked up at him and grinned.

"You wouldn't happen to know where your headdress is, now would you?" he asked. Seto swore.

"Let's go find it. They can't have gotten far." Seto nodded and they set off, taking on the daunting task of finding the two tricksters in the massive palace.

* * *

**Edited: 8/21/2012**


	9. Little Brother & Lying Criminal

Little Brother & Lying Criminal

"Where are you leading me Jackal?" Bakura asked. The animal didn't reply. The thief sighed. He'd been following the creature for a while now and they were beginning to come up to an exit. The light grew brighter and soon, Bakura found himself outside on a ledge. Odd, since he could have sworn they were going down. He looked around for the jackal but it seemed to have disappeared.

"Great. Now how do I find her?" he growled and looked around. There was a thin and dangerous looking path that led down to the valley floor. Deciding that there was nothing else to do, he took it, staying very close to the rock face. It didn't take him long to reach the ground and notice foot prints in the sand. They led toward a small town in the valley. He pulled his robe's hood over his head and proceeded toward the town.

Upon arriving, he noticed that it was much like Kul Elna had been, in that most of the people there were criminals and thieves. No one looked at him strangely for hiding who he was. It was only natural for these people. He walked up to a man sitting in a doorway of a house.

"Have you seen a girl, about nineteen, with golden hair and expensive looking clothes come through here?" he asked in a low tone, offering the man several gold coins. The man took them and looked around suspiciously before answering.

"Aye. She came through here about an hour ago. She took up with young man and they wandered off that way." he said, pointing toward a cluster of abandoned buildings. Bakura walked quickly and was soon standing before one of them. He peeked inside and saw Viro sitting beside a young man, around fifteen, with hair that much resembled her own. He could hear them talking.

"Viro, I heard you'd been killed. What happened?" the boy asked, touching her swollen cheek gently.

"I was going to tell Atem, but Akhenaden stopped me. He ordered his personal guards to beat me, and then kill me. I managed to escape, but I collapsed on my way here. A thief found me and took care of me." she explained. Bakura noticed that she'd neglected to mention the thief's name, which was a comfort. He didn't want people knowing he wasn't a totally ruthless person. She continued.

"I stayed with him for the past 9 months or so, but we got into a fight. Then I left to find you." The boy hugged her.

"I missed you Viro. Are you going to stay here now?" he asked. She nodded.

"I doubt I'm welcome to return to the palace or the thief's hideout. I won't be a hindrance to you, will I Marik?" Marik shook his head and handed her what looked to be a bit of dried meat. Bakura decided now was as good a time as any to drop in and quite possibly scare the daylights out of the two. Their backs were to the door, so he stepped in and leaned against the door frame.

"You shouldn't wander off. You made Asa cry." he stated, receiving his desired effect, though he hadn't expected Marik to throw a knife at him. It missed, but just by inches.

"Bakura!" Viro exclaimed, as Marik's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Viro, how do you know him?" he asked suddenly. She shrugged.

""Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but this is the thief who saved me. Marik laughed, but when he saw the serious expressions on both their faces, he stopped.

"You're serious? You realized that you're talking about the infamous Bakura, The King of Thieves, right?" he asked Viro, still not quite convinced that she was sane. Bakura decided to ignore him and walked to Viro's side.

"Come back." It wasn't an order, but it wasn't a question either. She looked at Marik, who looked suddenly very lonely.

"I can't. I need to stay here with Marik." she explained. Bakura reached down and touched her swollen cheek gently. Viro flinched and pulled away.

"I'm sorry." he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She smiled the smallest of smiles and pushed his hand away.

"I'm staying with my brother. Thank you for taking care of me, but I am beyond healed now. Tell Asa I say good bye and that I'll miss him." she explained standing up and walking to Marik's side. The rejection stung Bakura far more than he'd expected, but he kept his face emotionless. He turned and left the house without a word, and disappeared into the village.

"Your brother?" Marik asked, giving her a cocky smirk. She shrugged and gave him a fake smile.

"I knew it would work." she said simply and leaned against the wall.

"So, you live here now?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. It's not like I can go near the palace, now is it." Viro sighed. It was her fault that he was banished to live in a town of criminals. Though they weren't related, he had the same rare golden hair that she did. It wasn't safe for him where the soldiers could find him.

"I'm sorry about that. I know you don't like living like a crim- Wait a minute!" She picked up the bag of dried meats he'd been sharing with her and held it up in front of him. She quirked an eyebrow.

"I just can't stay away from thieves, now can I?" she asked in an amused tone. He snatched the bag and hid it behind his back.

"It was a gift." he lied. She laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You're still a terrible liar. You and Bakura would do great together. He's a terrible liar too." she laughed. Then she noticed the look on Marik's face.

"How close were you two anyway?" he asked suspiciously.

"Not very close. I just stayed in his hideout with him. It's pretty big, so we didn't see much of each other." she lied. It seemed that the only person she spoke truthfully to was Bakura.

"Well, he seemed pretty attached to you." Marik noted, sitting down on the floor. Viro shook her head, trying to convince herself otherwise.

"I was just another treasure to the Thief King. Nothing more." Marik rolled his eyes.

"If you really lived with him for as long as you say, you'd know he doesn't just let his treasure walk away from him. No thief would." Viro laughed and sat beside Marik, pulling him into a playful headlock and seriously messing up his hair.

"Since when do you know so much about people, and thieves at that? You're just a kid." She laughed.

* * *

**Edited: 8/21/2012**


	10. The Truth Revealed & A Traitor

The Truth & A Traitor

Bakura paced. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back. And. Forth. Asa watched as he swore a path was going to be worn in the floor. He would occasionally stop long enough to touch one of his many golden treasures, but he'd get a look of disgust on his face and return to pacing. The silence was unbearable. Bakura refused to talk, or even make any kind of noise for that matter. It was like no one else existed.

He'd been like that for over a week now. If Viro had seen him, she would have noticed the madness and hatred growing in him. But Viro was gone. He'd come back from his search for her to a hopeful child who had made her a delicious meal. When Asa had seen Bakura's face and the look of loss, he'd quite rightly assaulted Bakura. As small as Asa was compared to Bakura, it wasn't an extraordinary attack, but it had done its damage.

He'd cursed at Bakura in as many ways as he could think and when he'd finally exhausted his vocabulary, he began repeating the insults. Normally, Bakura would have ended him, but in this case, he stood there and took the abuse the sobbing child dished out.

"It's all your fault!" Asa had cried over and over. He'd said that until he'd finally collapsed from exhaustion and Bakura had tucked him into Viro's bed. Now, with his fury quelled, Asa watched as Bakura lost what sanity he had left.

"Asa," Bakura said suddenly, "Go and tell everyone to mount up. We're going to raid a tomb." Asa did as he was told, but he couldn't shake the sick feeling he felt deep in his stomach. Something bad was going to happen.

A few hours later, Bakura and his raiding party were gone. Asa was left almost totally alone in the massive underground palace.

Meanwhile, in the criminal's town, Viro stirred a pot of boiling mush. Marik had assured her it was delicious, but she had her doubts. Marik had always been one to like the strangest things when it came to food. He'd gone out to procure some more meat for the pot of mush, and now, came running back. He looked very excited about something.

"Viro! You won't believe what I just heard!" he practically shrieked.

"I have a sinking feeling that I will." she replied and waited for him to catch his breath.

"Thief King Bakura is leading a charge on the Pharaoh's palace. He means to challenge the Pharaoh to a Shadow Duel!" he explained. He was obviously very excited by the idea, but all Viro felt was every part of her body going cold.

"I need a horse. Now." she ordered in a very serious tone. Marik looked at her like she was crazy.

"Do I look like I have one? There might be one or two in town, but-" he was cut off by her running out the door.

"You'll probably have to kill for them!" he called after her and began stirring the mush.

Viro did manage to get a horse. She stole it, but she had every intention of returning the animal. She rode across the desert as fast as the horse could take her. Luckily, the palace wasn't a great distance from the town and she was coming up on it fast. She could already see the guards in a panic, running around like ants.

"Damn you Bakura. If you're dead, I'll make you regret it." she snarled as she charged past the front gates, nearly trampling a soldier, up the palace steps and into the halls that she'd memorized as a young apprentice. She arrived in the throne room in no time to find a scene that chilled her to the bone.

The Shadow Duel had already begun and Bakura was obviously outmatched. Both Priest Seto and Priest Mahado had their Ka on the field while Bakura had only his own. As strong as Bakura's DiaBound was, it was no match for the Pharaoh's court. As proof, Bakura was nearly on his knees and panting while the two priests had just broken a sweat. Then, to make matters worse, Atem stood up and stood beside the men.

"Bakura, you have desecrated my father's tomb and dared to enter my home with your blasphemous lies. I have no choice but to protect my people and rid them of you." Atem announced. Viro shuddered. He was serious and had turned off his emotions. She'd always been intimidated by him when he did that, even if he was younger than her.

"Well, this is as good a chance as any." she sighed. After taking a deep breath and bracing herself for the worst, she stepped out of the hall and ran to Bakura's side. She stepped in front of him and spread her arms wide.

"**STOP!**" she screamed, actually startling Atem.

"Viro? I thought you were dead." he said, the surprise and happiness at seeing her clear in his voice.

"My lord Atem, there has been a grave mistake made. Please allow me to explain before this goes any farther." she pleaded. He stepped back and nodded, giving her the floor. Bakura stood up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. He was exhausted.

"There has been a terrible secret hidden from you my Pharaoh. The Millennium Items are not all that they seem. This man behind me is the only survivor from a town that was massacred for their making!" she explained, earning many shocked and unbelieving gasps. And as expected, Akhenaden stepped forward.

"My Pharaoh, she has obviously been corrupted by Bakura. You cannot trust her anymore." Atem waved his hand at him, wanting Viro to explain.

"I have not been corrupted by anyone. I came to tell you this before I was pronounced a traitor and dead, but someone stopped me, knowing the truth would prove bad for them. That person had me beaten to within an inch of my life and he ordered my death. I managed to escape and Bakura found me passed out on the road. I would have died if not for him." she explained, backing up against Bakura. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and slumped against her.

"You look like hell." she commented while she let her words sink in. Bakura chuckled weakly and smiled.

"You've looked worse." he joked. She rolled her eyes.

"I believe you Viro. Both Priest Seto and Priest Mahado have vouched for you, along with my own experience, I know you would not deceive me. Who is it that continues to then?" Atem asked, walking toward Viro, followed by Seto and Mahado. Both looked equally happy to see her.

"He's not going to like this, is he?" Bakura asked weakly beside her.

"No, but you're not going to like what comes next and neither is anyone else, so we'll all be equally unhappy." she explained as she walked toward Atem with Bakura holding onto her.

"It's really good to see you alive Viro." Atem whispered, eyeing Bakura nervously. Viro smiled.

"I've missed you all so much. Don't worry. He won't bite. You two beat him up pretty good." she noted, causing both High Priests to smirk.

"So, tell us who the real traitor is." Seto urged. Mahado looked knowingly at Viro, making a mental note to tell her how proud he was that she was standing up for something he hadn't.

"Atem, it's your advisor, Akhenaden." she said quietly. Atem stared at her in shock, as did Seto. Mahado put his hand on the Pharaoh's shoulder and leaned down to speak into his ear.

"It's true sire. He ordered the villager's deaths and made sure your father didn't know. My Millennium Ring showed it to me not long after I received it and I told your father the truth. He offered himself to the gods, begging them to spare you and the kingdom their wrath for such a horrible crime. After that, he became ill and died. Forgive me for not telling you." Atem looked crushed and angry, but remained composed. He looked over at the sarcophagus his father's body was in. Viro elbowed Bakura.

"My Pharaoh, please forgive my actions. I truly believed your father was to blame for the massacre of my village and family." he explained, looking truly pitiful in the state he was in. Atem looked from Bakura to Viro, unsure of what to do. Then Seto leaned down to speak.

"With all due respect, I suggest you forgive him for the moment and deal with the issue at hand. You can always punish him later." he suggested. At that very moment, the Millennium Puzzle, Ring and Rod all began to glow.

"I will not be cheated out of any more in life!" a crazed voice shrieked from behind them.

* * *

**Edited: 8/21/2012**


	11. The Duel & The God Of Death

The Duel & The God Of Death

"Akhenaden, stop! What do you think you're doing?" Isis shrieked, grabbing onto his arm. He snarled and pushed her onto the floor. Shada rushed to her side. His Millennium Key began to glow.

"Ra!" he exclaimed. "His soul has been corrupted by a great darkness." Akhenaden advanced on the Pharaoh and the group around him. Seto and Mahado stepped between the mad man and Atem. Seto's Rabid Horseman and Mahado's Illusion Magician prepared to defend the Pharaoh while Bakura's DiaBound stood as back up.

"Stay back Akhenaden. You must be judged by the Millennium Items." Seto ordered. He was ignored as the advisor began to call out his Ka. The evil that clouded the room was nearly suffocating. Viro turned to Bakura, whose inner evil was being influenced. His inner conflict was clear on his face.

"Relax Bakura." she whispered, placing her hand over his forehead. He stiffened and gasped was a soft glow emanated from her hand. A sudden feeling of peace washed over him and he stared at her in awe and confusion. It shouldn't have surprised him that she was able to calm his mind and block out the evil in the room. After all, he'd seen her do amazing things the entire time he'd known her. She's turned the bathhouse in his palace into a frozen room covered in snow and ice, just for the entertainment of Asa and the others who hadn't seen anything but sand their whole lives. Another time, she'd created water out of solid stone, leaving a small crater in the wall she'd used. He'd begun to suspect that she was more than just a human.

"I will not be cheated out of any more in life! That little brat and her thief have ruined everything I've worked so hard to obtain!" Akhenaden cried as his Ka finally materialized. It was a massive creature with the head of a crocodile, the body of a leopard and the backside of a hippopotamus.

"I summon Ammut, The Devourer!" he cried. Seto and Mahado took a step back at once, realizing just how powerless they were against the creature.

"My Pharaoh, he's summoned a god. We are no match for him. We must flee." Seto decided.

"I will not abandon my kingdom - my people - because of him. There must be something powerful enough to defeat it." Atem explained.

"My Pharaoh," Viro said quietly, "Even your Ka cannot defeat such a powerful evil god. You must retreat and save yourself. It would be even worse if you were to die." Atem stared at her, knowing she was right, but wishing she wasn't.

"I will stay and hold him off while you escape." Bakura said, standing up. "It's the least I can do to redeem myself." Atem nodded and put his hand on Viro's shoulder.

"You're staying, aren't you." he asked. She nodded.

"I must do all I can to help Bakura while you escape. But please don't worry. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." she explained, a cocky grin on her face. Atem nodded and Seto pulled him toward the exit. Mahado stopped beside Viro and rested his hand on her head.

"Don't die here." he ordered. She nodded.

"You were right Mahado, about me and why I was fated to come here. I'll see you soon." she said and pushed him after Seto and Atem. Bakura looked over at her.

"You're confident." he stated and prepared to duel to the death. Viro set her hand on his arm and gently pushed him behind her.

"Who is the one god that protects souls from Ammut?" she asked.

"Anubis. Why?" he asked, flicking his eyes from her to the creature that would surely be their demise.

"You'll be sitting this out Bakura."

"What? No, I won't. You don't even have a DiaDhank. You'll be killed!" But the look of confidence she gave him shut him up. Something told him that she knew more than she was letting on. Viro stepped forward.

"Akhenaden, I challenge you to a Shadow Duel. If I win, you will relinquish your Millennium Eye and be sent to the Shadow Realm." she explained. He quirked an eyebrow.

"And if I win?" Viro shrugged.

"That's up to you."

"I accept your challenge. Call your monster to the field." he declared, readying for battle.

"There will be no need. I will serve as my own monster, if that's alright with you." she asked innocently. Everyone who had remained in the room stared at he like she'd lost her mind. Akhenaden chuckled darkly.

"You really wish to enter the Realm of Shadows, don't you sorceress. Very well. Die faster." At that, his beast charged forward to attack her.

"**NO!**" Bakura screamed, rushing to her side to save her. He was stopped by an invisible wall that surrounded her. As was Ammut, the Devourer. The creature's teeth snapped wildly, trying to reach the seemingly defenseless girl. Until now, Viro had kept her face hidden behind her bangs, but now she looked up and directly at Akhenaden.

Her eyes had changed from blue to a hellish red, glowing like embers. Her usually serene and calm face was contorted in a vicious snarl. The snarl changed into a cruel smile as she stepped forward.

"You have gravely underestimated me, and in that mistake lay your demise." It was no longer her voice, but a warped mix of hers and that of Anubis, the God of Death. At that moment, Bakura remember the day in the Kul Elna temple. Until now, he'd felt as though he'd forgotten something important and now it all came back to him. It hadn't been his pain that stopped the spirits, but the great god Anubis. He remembered the conversation Viro had had with the statue of the god.

_"You were not found at the base of my great statue in the temple in Asyut for no reason. I created you from my own flesh and blood. You are my only daughter." _the voice had told her.

"The daughter of a god? Well, that does explain a lot." he decided. It wasn't a huge surprise on his part, as she'd always had a divine presence about her, but he still stared at her in awe as she stepped in front of Akhenaden.

"I hold within me the very spirit of Anubis. You're petty Ammut impersonation is nothing compared to my power. Watch as it is reduced to nothing more than dust." she - the god within her - boomed. The man's creature trembled and began to reduce to dust, blowing across the palace floor.

"I am the victor of this duel. Now, I will take my prize and your soul." she demanded, reaching out and pulling the Millennium Item from his eye socket. He screamed, but his agony was cut short by her hand plunging into his chest and pulling out his soul. It was black as night and squirming to get free from her grip. But it was no longer Viro that had it, but Anubis. Viro's form wavered and separated from another, larger one. It shimmered for a moment before transforming into a massive black jackal.

Bakura, now free from the wall that had kept him back during the short battle, rushed to Viro's side. He got to her just in time for her to collapse into his arms. DiaBound had dissipated when Anubis emerged, leaving Bakura in a stronger state. He looked over at the jackal and it returned his gaze. Its eyes glowed red.

"You're the one who led me to her." he realized. The jackal nodded.

"Thank you." Bakura said as the jackal began to disappear.

"Protect her Bakura, King of Thieves. She will not be accepted by everyone for what she is." the god said and vanished, leaving Bakura holding Viro tightly against him.

* * *

**Edited: 8/21/2012**


	12. Updates

I've gone through and edited all the chapters and am now working on the rest of the story.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and told me to continue writing it. In a matter of hours, my inbox was full of followers and reviews. Thank you all so very much.


End file.
